


Gideon x Reader ~ More than an secret affair

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, XReader, reader - Freeform, xYou, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another short one shot. Sorry, I can't think of a good summary xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gideon x Reader ~ More than an secret affair

**Gideon x Reader ~ More than a secret affair**

**_Know this: I am addicted to you. I have tasted your mind, and I cannot forget its flavor..._ **

****

Humming your favorite song you look through the mail you have got today. With a sigh you put the envelops back on the desk. You haven't heard from your family a long time ago. To be honest since you have joined the military. The people who are fighting by your side are your family now, but you still hoping that you get a letter one day.

Surprised you turn your head as someone opens the door to your room. A smile appears on your lips. "You are really late today, Gideon", is your greeting for the Captain who closes the door behind him. His eyes are glued to your bare legs. "What? It's god damn hot", you comment the situation sassy as usual.

"Fuck me", is the only thing Gideon mumbles under his breath. Laughing you take a few steps closer to him and wrap your arms around his neck. "That's why you are here, right?", you can see sadness in his blue eyes for a brief moment, but it's gone as fast as it came. Softly you run your fingers under his beanie to throw it behind you on the ground.

Without a word he throws you over his shoulder and makes his way to your bed. "Hey! How often do I have to say that you shouldn't do this!", you punch his shoulder playfully. His fingers stroke the bear skin of your tights which sends shivers down your spine. "I don't take orders from you, (Y/N)", he replies with his smooth voice, while he drops you on the bed.

Smiling you stop the soldier with your foot before he can be on the top of you. "Wrong answer, my friend. In this bed I give the orders, Gideon", you clear the fronts between the two of you. For a brief moment he stares into your beautiful (e/c) eyes. You can see that he would do everything for you right now. The rough and hard soldier is putty in your hands.

"What are you waiting for?", you don't have to ask him twice. Within one second Gideon is on top of you and kisses your neck. He knows already how he can make you weak. "God, I love your shorts. You should wear them more often for me", the soldier whispers against your skin. A slight smile appears on your lips. One of his hands slips under your shirt.

A bit surprised Gideon rises his eyebrows. "No bra? You make it easier for me. I hate this thing", he admits which makes you laugh for a second. You take your chance to pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. "The great Gideon fights against soldiers, but he fails when he has to open a bra?!", you love to tease him.

"Don't ... laugh at me", he tries to keep a straight face as you run your fingertips over his well build torso. Your touches drive him almost crazy, but he couldn't live without them anymore. "I would never laugh at you", you reply honestly. The soldier opens his mouth to say something, but press his lips against yours before a word leaves his mouth. Is he too shy?

Of course Gideon wants to skip this embarrassing moment for him. Without a word he pulls your shirt over your head. Your beauty makes him breathless every time. His big and rough hands stroke your breasts softly. A moan escapes your lips. Your hands make their way down to his pants to unbutton them. Gideon takes his chances to bite your neck and catches you off guard.

Laughing you push him away from you playfully. "You bastard!", the soldier gives you one of his best and rare smiles. He knows exactly that you are ticklish there. "Ops, my mistake." Gideon chuckles, while he slowly pulls down your shorts. "No underwear at all...", his eyes travel over your body. Sometimes he can't believe how lucky he is.

"You know it's rude to stare", your hands pulling down his pants and boxers bring him back into reality. With a seductive smile you lick over the tip of his already hardened manhood. It's a great feeling to make his knee weak, because usually he is the dominate one. Gideon never thought that he would ever say this sentence to someone else. "I need you right now."

Within one second he pushes you back on the bed softly. "You are acting strange today", of course you noticed his change. The soldier strokes your (h/c) hair out of your face to see every detail of you. What happened to the rough and hard Gideon? He ignores what you have said as his manhood slips inside of you.

Gideon moans into your ear, but you just leave marks on his back with your nails. It's killing you inside that he's acting different, but don't say a word about it. Maybe it's the wrong moment right now to think about it. You wrap your legs around him to push him deeper inside f you. Softly he kisses the mark he has left a few minutes ago on your neck.

Finally the soldier starts to move, but not rough as usual. His thrusts are powerful yet gently. It's different, but you love it anyway. The secret affair between you and Gideon started with loveless sex one day. The soldier visits you almost every evening. Somehow you have feelings for him now. It makes everything just more complicated.

One of his thrusts snaps you out of your thoughts. "Gideon", you can't hold back yourself. The way you moan his name into his ear turns him on. He hits your right point over and over again. Suddenly your climax washes over you. Your walls tightens around his pulsing manhood which pushes him over the edge.

"God... I love you ... (Y/N)", Gideon mumbles under his breath. You never thought that you would hear something like that from him. It catches you off guard like his bite earlier. Surprised you stare at the ceiling not knowing what you should say as the soldier pulls out of you. Without a further word Gideon grabs his pants and boxers. You can't let him go now, right?

With a sigh you wrap the blanket around you, because you feel uncomfortable in this moment. The soldier only needs his shirt then he can leave you alone again. You are a bit faster than him and pick up the shirt from the ground. "I want an explanation, Gideon. What's wrong with you?", you break the ice between the two of you and stare into his blue eyes.

It's hard to think straight when he stands shirtless in front of you. "I'm alright. Now give me my shirt please", he can't explain what's going on in his head... or heart. Slowly you shake your head and narrow your eyes. "You said you love me. You are acting strange. Tell me what's wrong now", you wouldn't let him go before the soldier tells you every little detail.

Sighing Gideon runs his fingers through his hair. "Is the sex with me still without love? What are we? Am I just the girl for a little affair? Nothing serious?!", tears appear in your eyes. You can't stand the uncomfortable silence between you and him. The soldier answers with a passionate kiss so you drop his shirt on the floor again.

Softly he wipes your tears away with his thumb. "No, you are more than that. I love you with every fiber of my body. This is more than a secret affair. There is passion and something special between us", finally Gideon gives you a real answer. "I was scared to be rejected if I tell you what I'm feeling. I'm sorry." A slight smile appears on your lips.

Suddenly someone interrupts this sweet and intimate moment. "Hey, (Y/N)! Have you seen ... Gideon...", Mitchell starts his sentence, but doesn't end it. Joker behind him whistles and wiggles his eyebrows. Totally embarrassed you hide behind Gideon, because you just have a thin blanket to cover your nude body. "Bye!", Mitchell closes the door as fast as he can.

"I think it isn't a secret affair anymore, right?", you ask with a red face which you hide behind the blanket. To your surprise Gideon chuckles a brief moment. "No, now we are a couple. At least we don't have to tell them the good news", he replies calm as usual. "Ready for round two?", Gideon adds as he throws you over his shoulder again. "Bastard", is the only thing that comes over your lips.

**_Sometimes falling in love is like sudden rain. It is unexpected._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
